roversefandomcom-20200215-history
United Empire of Solera
'Overview' The United Empire of Solera UES is an applicant faction within RoVerse. The United Empire of Solera UES was founded at the end of the Great Solerian War to bring Law and Order throughout its anarchistic homeworld. The Solerians are a humanoid-like organism that has a high tolerance towards heat. Their involvement in the Roverse is more centralized towards maintaining Law and Order throughout it. They believe that the key to success is through a strong military and technological advancements. Their principles are revolved around the idea of Unity and Egalitarianism. 'Solerian Government' The government of the United Empire of Solera UES takes the form of a Democratic Empire '''that belives in Militarism.' The leader is known as the '''Grand Commander.' Most of the power is held by the government while giving a voice to the citizens of the United Empire of Solera UES. * The Solerian government consists of 10 Officials: C.A.G '''(Grand Commander, Grand Admiral, and Grand General), '''6 High Council Members, and 1''' High Council Advisor. Roles * '''C.A.G ** Grand Commander - Oversees Nation (Government and Military) ** Grand Admiral - Oversees Navy ** Grand Genera'''l - Oversees Army * '''High Council HC ** High Council Member - Creates Laws/Policies, Votes for Laws/Policies, Approves Citizenship/Refugees/Migrants, Approve Ambassadors appointed by the High Council Advisor and Attends High Council HC Meetings/Diplomatic Summits. ** High Council Advisor - Advises High Council and appoints ambassadors. ** Ambassador - Acts as a representative in a foreign government. (Ambassadors aren't considered apart of the government voting process) Voting Process * An idea is introduced to the High Council HC and if the idea is accepted, it will go through the voting process. ** Each government official receives a vote except the High Council Advisor and Ambassadors. ** When the High Council HC acts, it acts as a whole. IMPORTANT NOTE: * A citizen's privacy is protected by the Solerian government from other Factions and Independent Entities/Individuals any inquiries involving a citizen of the United Empire of Solera UES are made by another Faction or Independent Entity/Individual the inquiry will be declined. 'UES Military and Government Divisions' * Solerian Navy (SN) / Solerian Space Corps. ** The Solerian Space Corps., formally known as the Solerian Navy(SN) is the Naval Division '''of the '''United Empire of Solera UES; this branch of the military specializes in space/atmospheric combat and operations. * Solerian Army (SA) / Solerian Infantry Corps. ** The Solerian Infantry Corps., formally known as the Solerian Army(SA) is the Ground Division of the United Empire of Solera UES; this branch of the military specializes in planetary combat and operations. * Solerian NOVA Guard (SNG) / Solerian Marines Corps. ** This Solerian Marine Corps., formally known as the Solerian NOVA Guard(SNG) is the Special Operations Division of the United Empire of Solera UES; this branch of the military specializes in all areas ranging from space/atmospheric '''combat to '''planetary combat and any special/secret operations. NOVA is an abbreviation that stands for N'avy 'O'peratives for 'V'ital 'A'''ffairs. * '''Solarian Researchers Division (SRD) / Solerian Science Corps. ** The Solerian Science Corps., formally known as the Solerian Researchers Division(SRD) is the Research Division of the United Empire of Solera UES; '''this division of the government specializes in all '''research/science operations. * Solerian Miners Division (SMD) / Solerian Miner Corps. ** The Solerian Miner Corps., formally known as the Solerian Miners Division(SMD) is the Mining Division of the United Empire of Solera UES; this division of the government specializes in all mining operations. * Solerian Intelligence Division (SID) / Solerian Intelligence Corps. ** The Solerian Intelligence Corps., formally known as the Solerian Intelligence Divison(SID) is the Intelligence Divison of the United Empire of Solera UES; this division of the government specializes in all Intelligence operations. IMPORTANT NOTE: * All Solerian NOVA Guards are branched with the Solerian Navy 'Solerian History' The Sentinel War (Civil War) The Sentinel War (5 Years) is the first civil war in the known history of the Solerians. The combatants were the Solerian government and the Sentinels—a group of Solerian insurgents who disagreed with Solera’s dismantlement of the ancient ruins of their once-great ancestors, the Sentinels. The war began when a group of insurgents attacked the capital city of Solera, in order to get their message across. The war itself was a series of battles fought across the planet Solera, thousands of lives were lost. The war eventually ended with the Solerian government announcing a policy that all of the deconstruction projects on their ancestors once sacred ruins would come to an end. Many Solerians were against this because they believed that with all of the new galactic nations forming, the advancement in this technology was necessary. 'Great Solerian War (Civil War)' The Great Solerian War (250 Years) is the second greatest war and the largest civil war in the known history of the Solerians. It happened approximately 15 years after the sentinel war. Although many years had passed since the declaration of the Solerian policy, many individuals were becoming more enraged rather than accepting as each year passed. Many Solerians urged their young government to abolish the policy and begin advancement in technology using their ancestor's ruins once again. There was no effort to change the policy, so Solerians took to the streets of their capital city and began marching together towards the Solerian capital building. There were arguments between the individuals who thought the policy should be abolished and those who thought that it should remain; eventually, a Solerian held one arm up with the Sentinel symbol and many others followed. Those individuals were murdered right where they stood, this caused outrage throughout the entire nation, dividing it into two groups: the Sentinels—they wanted the policy to remain and the Soleri—they wanted the policy abolished. A series of battles broke out on their homeworld, year after year, leading to millions of deaths between the combatants and innocents. Many years after the war began they began depleting most of Solera's natural resources. With this new problem a new group arose, they called themselves the Centrists—wanted the policy to be adjusted rather than being abolished or to remain. With time their numbers began to grow, eventually building a strong enough military to combat the two divided groups. With their newfound power, they began to liberate their current anarchistic homeworld; all those who opposed them were met with the power of their military. The war began to settle down after the Centrists defeated most of the two group's forces. They all came to realize that uniting their forces would prove a better solution for the future of Solera. They agreed on a policy that advanced the research of Solera, using the ruins of their ancestors, but not destroying them completely. This also led them to adopt the idea that a strong military and the advancement of technology were necessary in order for them to be successful and prosperous. That day marked the creation of the United Empire of Solera UES. Solera has thrived ever since its reconstruction. War for Solera (Total War) The War for Solera (150 Year War) is the greatest war in the known history of the Solerians. It happened approximately 300 years after the Great Solerian War. The war began when an alien coalition launched an invasion on Solera after realizing that Solera's sheer intelligence and advancements could become a threat in the near future. While the invasion was so sudden, the United Empire of Solera UES was prepared due to their various technological advancements and a strong military. Solera did well in the beginning, although Solera lost a series of battles that changed everything. This caused Solera to lose a great deal of its population and become on the brink of defeat. The United Empire of Solera UES decided it was time to unveil its most secretive and advanced piece of technology, with this mysterious technology, they successfully defended Solera. In order to end the war and protect Solera from any future alien invasions, Solera had to use its technology and military to perform genocide against the alien coalition. Many of them survived, although some of the nations suffered drastic losses, near extinction. Solera then became recognized as one of the Great Universal Powers. 'Solerians' 'Solerian Origins' * Little is known about the origin(s) of Solerians, other than that they are descendants of a race of wise, advance, and intelligent beings known as the Sentinels. The only piece of information from the Sentinels that they have is a phrase written in the native language of Solera. It was found in the ancient ruins of their once-great ancestors the Sentinels: The phrase states the following: "We are the architects of our own destruction." 'Solerian Philosophy' # Philosophy of Unity #* You and I, divided we are strong, together we can be even stronger. Take my hand, and stand with me against the forces of evil that lurk in the darkness of the universe. If the darkness comes for us, we will show it the power of our combined might. # Philosophy of Law and Order #* In a universe of Chaos, there must be Order. Our lights shine across the vastness of the universe while our home-world; Solera, stands as a beacon of Light and Hope for those trying to evade the darkness of the universe where evil lurks. For it is our Duty and Authority '''to assure that all within our lights are treated with '''Just. When evil forces wish to bring darkness, it is us that stands united as a Defender of light. # Philosophy of Militarism #* A military, one that has no challenges is a strong military. A resilient military is one that can bear the weight of its nation and keep moving forward. A resilient military is a strong military. A strong military is one that we will have! We are Solera, Hoorah! UES Flag * The philosophies and ideologies of the United Empire of Solera UES '''are adopted in its flag. While the '''philosophies and ideologies were used as a reference for the flag; the flag itself, however, was a direct result of the Great War of Solera. The sun represents strength and light of the Centrists—that is why the sun is placed directly in the center of the flag. '''The laurel represents the victory of '''Centrists—that is why it surrounds the sun. '''The 2 stars represent the Sentinels and the Soleri, the two main combatants of the war. The 3rd star represents the much more powerful '''United Empire of Solera UES being created from the two smaller stars'—Unity, that is why it is much larger than the other stars. '''The white stripe in between the two yellow stripes represents the great divide between the two main combatants of the war. It also represents the '''Centrists—those who brought the two groups together.' Category:All Category:Factions